Freya (character)
This page is about the character Freya. For the optional boss Frigga, please go here. Freya, the Goddess of Fertility and so called Giver of Life, is a recurring character in the Valkyrie Profile series. She is the second in command of Odin, Lord of the Aesir, and in both games she's the one carrying out his orders directly. She also commands the current Valkyrie and is in charge of the Awakening Ceremony. Freya believes that the Aesir are the superior race, and all others are inferior, especially humans. In both games of the series, Freya can be recruited permanently at the Seraphic Gate and she is one of the best fighters with the highest ATT in both games. Personality Freya is a well spoken and powerful goddess. She has supreme authority and power, second only to that of Odin, and demands respect for it. As an Aesir, Freya has command over parts of the world, her's being creation and death. This power that the Aesir possess has lead Freya to believe all other races are worthless in comparison to the Aesir, and she express her contempt for them quite openly. Freya's demeanour towards other people depends on what terms they stand before her with. For example, when Lenneth first encounters her in Valkyrie Profile, Freya greets her with a hug, and tells her it would be unkind to send her into Midgard unaided. In contrast, she sees Lenneth as expendable once she begins to regain her memories, and subsequently gains new feelings and sympathy for humans. Non Aesir are all classed as inferior and unworthy of Freya's attention. When Alicia sets the conditions for Hrist accompanying them to The Tower of Lezard Valeth in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Freya is enraged and attacks Alicia, Rufus and Arngrim, but spares Hrist, due to her status as an Aesir. Abilities Freya is an extremely competent fighter. She is well versed in physical combat, and can inflict huge amounts of damage using her fists and legs. She also has the ability to harness different types of energy which she fires as beams and bolts at the enemy. Her physical attacks resemble martial arts, involving kicks, flips and punches. One of Freya's signature abilities is that of summoning orbs of destructive energy. In many cutscenes, we see Freya conjure up these orbs and use them to great destructive effect. Both her Soul Crush and Purify Weird Soul use huge energy orbs. Freya's other signature abilities are that of levitation and teleportation. She can teleport at will over long and short distances, and she is almost always seen floating about 10 inches above the round. This demonstrates just how great Freya's power is, as she is able to manipulate the laws of Physics. Valkyrie Profile "Venerated as the Goddess of Fertility, Freya appears as a beautiful young blonde woman. However, she is second only to Odin in terms of true power, commanding power over life as well as death." We first meet Freya right after Lenneth is summoned by Odin at the beginning of the game, at the main hall of Valhalla. She greets Lenneth and, along with Odin, explains her mission for the upcoming Ragnarok. After granting Lenneth her Valkyrie armor she joins Lenneth for the duration of the first dungeon, claiming it would be unkind to send her alone to Midgard since she has only recently awakened. During the rest of the game you meet Freya in short intervals, known as Sacred Phases at the end of each chapter, when she summons Lenneth through the Water Mirror. In the Sacred Phases she proceeds to evaluate Lenneth's performance, grant her Materialize Points and artifacts, according to the evaluation of that chapter; and explain Lenneth both the status of the current Einherjar as well as the status of the war with the Vanir and the traits the einherjar of the next chapter should have before being transferred. If you follow the path for the B ending, Freya is of little value to the plot. She merely encourages Lenneth before the final battle with Surt, and after victory congratulates Lenneth and puts her back into the Divine Sleep of the Valkyries. If you get the C ending, by keeping most of the artifacts and getting a 0 in your performance evaluation, during some Sacred Phase, Freya will be the one responsible for putting Lenneth back to sleep. And for this, she will fight against your party, most certainly obliterating it. After the fight you'll see a small scene in Valhalla with Freya and Odin, when they talk about awakening Hrist. The A ending is where Freya will have the most relevance. She's the one that informs Lenneth that Lucian was executed by Loki after stealing the Dragon Orb. She also faces Loki when he shows his true intentions, only to be interrupted by Odin who commands her to stand back. Odin is defeated by Loki and dies protecting Freya, who is deeply saddened by this and remains next to Odin's corpse. She is then confronted by Lenneth, who has recovered her human memories and demands to know where Loki is. Freya tries to talk Lenneth out of her plan to defeat Loki in revenge for Lucian's death, claiming that a person's death is but a "fleeting moment". Lenneth disapproves of her arrogance, and since she has recovered her memory no longer takes commands from Freya. It is presumable that Freya ends up telling Lenneth the whereabouts of Loki. Whether or not Freya is revived by Lenneth at the end of the game remains unknown; however, the player has the chance to meet the Goddess and recruit her after fighting against her at the Seraphic Gate, much like in the game's sequel. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria We first see Freya attending to Odin in Chapter 4, where she dismisses Hrist's doubts of removing the Dragon Orb from Midgard. Freya then orders Hrist to destroy Dipan. We do not see Freya again until the end of the chapter. During Silmeria and Hrist's duel inside Dipan Castle, the undead mages Walther and Gyne cast the Sovereign's Rite on the two Valkyries. During the spell, Freya teleports from Asgard in an attempt to stop a crisis. She knocks back Rufus and Brahms, and attempts to take control. As Brahms prepares an attack, Freya notices a distortion, and tries to crystallise Silmeria. However, due to Lezard Valeth's time traveling, Silmeria is crystallised by Lezard, and Freya's spell hits Brahms. Lezard takes off with Silmeria's soul, and Freya leaves Dipan with Hrist and the crystallised Brahms. These events were a paradox. Lezard Valeth was not meant to be present at the duel, and thus altered history's course. Silmeria was meant to be crystallised by Freya and stolen by Brahms, thereby creating the events that preceded Valkyrie Profile. Chapter 5 begins with a conversation between Odin and Freya. Here, Freya talks of the disturbance she felt in Dipan, and her fears of what it means. Odin tells her not to worry. Hrist then enters, and the conversation ends. After Odin's defeat atop Yggdrasil and the revelation of Lezard's true nature, Freya quickly teleports there in a frantic state telling Odin that Lezard's presence was the distortion she felt at Dipan. Lezard throws her into a crystal, knocking her out. Odin cries out her name in anger and attempts to attack Lezard, but instead ends up being transferred into Rufus. Lezard then absorbs Odin's soul, and becomes the new master of Gungnir, and teleports away. Freya recovers, and teleports back to Asgard, distraught. There, Freya has a vision of Odin in Valhalla, but is saddened when she realises it was only a vision. Hrist comes into the room, and is ordered by Freya to hunt down Lezard and recover Silmeria. Hrist enlists Arngrim's help, but he declines. At the Water Mirror, Hrist strikes up a bargain with Alicia. However, Freya was eavesdropping on the conversation. Once Hrist agrees, she comes out of hiding to say "Humans negotiating with gods?! Never!", reflecting her distaste for humans. She then attacks the party, and a boss battle ensues. After the party's defeat (or hers), Freya continues to assault Hrist, Arngrim, Alicia, and Rufus. She attempts to destroy Arngrim, causing Hrist to attack, saying that she will not tolerate attacks on her Einherjar. Hrist then attacks her, and it appears she is defeated. As the heroes prepare to leave, Freya launches a final assault. Hrist counters this by using the Dragon Orb, and the protagonists escape. Freya then lowers the shield she conjured, and says "All I can do is entrust our fate to you. Lenneth." This is the last in-game scene in which Freya speaks and appears. Valkyrie Profile: Accused One Freya will feature in the upcoming game for Nintendo DS, Valkyrie Profile: Accused One. Battle Valkyrie Profile Freya is a powerhouse fighter in the first game. She is extremely powerful, but has a one second delay before the launch of her attacks. She can only be obtained from the Seraphic Gate if you complete it in Hard Mode and have a Flame Jewel. Attacks *Critical Flare *Aerial Burst *Thunder Sword Elemental Resistance *Fire>Lightning *Holy>Poison *Darkness>Ice Purify Weird Soul Freya uses the Ether Strike Purify Weird Soul. It is one of the most powerful in the game, and can deal over 500,000 damage in ideal situations. Her quote before launching Ether Strike is "Prepare to be cleansed!" Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Freya is one of the strongest characters in the game. She can be obtained by defeating Frigga at the Seraphic Gate on Floor Four. She has well rounded stats, and unique attacks. She uses an Ether Laser, which has the innate ability Giant Killer. Her initial skills are Heroism, True Seeing and Giant Killer. She is also the only character capable of reaching full Heat in a single attack - Heavenly Punishment, which costs 42 AP. Attacks *Burst Shot - Initial *Thunder Strike - Initial *Victory Sword - Initial *Flank Attack - Level 51 *Crimson Strike - Level 54 *Smackdown - Level 57 *Mystic Chain - Level 60 *Heavenly Punishment - Level 63 *Crisis Point - Level 66 *Mobius Slide - Level 69 Tolerances *Holy + 20% *Darkness - 20% All other elements are neutral Soul Crush Freya utilises the unique Soul Crush, Ether Strike. This Soul Crush has a total of 20 hits, and increases the Heat Gauge by 46 points. Freya's quote before her Ether Strike is launched is "Prepared to be purified!" =Mythology= Freya, as the goddess of fertility and love, holds powers over life and death. However, in Norse mythology, Freya was never able to cause destruction like Valkyrie Profile's Freya can. She was also quite a bit kinder. The Norse Freya also knew the fate of every living thing, and every thing which would happen. It is unknown whether Valkyrie Profile's Freya also possess this knowledge. Freya's name in the Seraphic Gate, Frigga, was an alternative name for the goddess. ---- Category: Character